Una misión que acatar
by Alter Night
Summary: El fiscal jefe, Miles Edgeworth, se vio obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto tras detectar cierta turbulencia entre el detective Bobby Fulbright y el fiscal Simón Blackquill.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: ¡Saludos!, quería advertir que este fic a parte de breve no tiene otra intención más que divertir al lector. Es de comedia casi absurda, así pues, si gusta de historias de este tipo, por favor prosiga, de lo contrario, no le recomiendo leer esta disparatada historia. Muchas gracias.

 **1**

* * *

Aquella mañana lo que parecían las actividades habituales del día tras día para un fiscal y un detective, fueron interrumpidas de forma abrupta.

El fiscal Simon Blackquill se localizaba en su apartado asignado en la oficina del fiscal, gruñendo por lo bajo mientras ojeaba los documentos de su reciente caso. El juicio se reanudaría mañana por segunda vez y aun esperaba noticias del detective que por gracia del destino tuvo que terminar siendo su compañero de trabajo le gustara o no. Esa sonrisa detestable, esa risa audible y esa mirada de necio eran cosas que debía lidiar cada día, pero un problema extra se añadió a la lista y era la gota que colmó el vaso. Por supuesto este pequeño inconveniente se hizo más que notable entre los que le rodeaban y no tardaría de salir a la luz.

Unos toquecitos firmes y breves se dejaron oír de la puerta que pertenecía a su despacho. Con cierta irritación, el fiscal despegó la mirada de los folios y mordió con intensidad la pluma que sostenía entre dientes y labios.

- **Adelante** -Fue lo único que se escuchó. Esperaba ver al detective del otro lado de la puerta, pero en su lugar un oficial se aproximó a su prolija mesa- **¿Qué es esto?** –Preguntó con amargura mientras un brillo aterrador se desprendía de su siniestra mirada.

- **¡Fiscal Blackquill, señor!** –Saludó el oficial- **¡El fiscal jefe solicita su presencia en el despacho, señor!**

- **¿El señor Edgeworth-dono?-** Preguntó para sí mismo mientras se despegaba del asiento y se aproximaba a la salida.

Por otro lado el detective que lideraba el caso, Bobby Fulbright se encontraba de brazos cruzados en medio de una discusión con la defensa, en plena escena del crimen.

- **¿Cómo está tan seguros de que mi cliente pasó por ese pasillo?, ¡no había nadie!-** Soltó Athena Cykes quien logró burlar la primera barrera que el detective impuso para acceder al lugar. Su rostro expresaba enojo.

 **-¡Vaya, vaya!** -El detective alzó los brazos mostró las sus aguantadas manos en un gesto de alarma ante la subida de tono que la abogada estaba usando – **Por mucho que alce la voz, no logrará que le proporcione dicha información** -Sonrió- **Después de todo se trata del pilar fundamental de la acusación, ¿entiende?**

 **-¿Ah, sí?, no sabía que jugaba un papel muy importante. Muchas gracias por el dato, detective Fulbright** -Dijo Athena dedicando una traviesa sonrisa al detective mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Fulbright se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo y soltó un breve quejido.

- **¡Ha-haga de cuenta que no escuchó nada, señorita Cykes!**

En ese mismo instante, un oficial interrumpió en la cotidiana escena de la defensa y el detective.

- **¡Detective Fulbright, señor!-** Gritó el oficial provocando un sobresalto a los aludidos.

- **¿Qu-qué pasa?-** El detective se dirigió al policía con una expresión de enojo- **¡estoy en medio de una misión importante!, ¡la justicia y mi placa van en juego!, ¡no puede interrumpirme de ese modo!-** Su mano apretaba con firmeza su pecho intentando de algún modo, calmar las palpitaciones tras semejante susto.

- **¡L-lo siento mucho, señor!-** Contestó el oficial mientras se volvía más rígido-.

- **Pero si tú me asustas de ese modo siempre que nos encontramos…** -Murmuró Athena por lo bajo mientras miraba con incomodidad al detective.

- **Está bien, ¿qué ha ocurrido?** -Respondió Fulbright mientras acomodaba su aviador hacia arriba- **Más le valga que sea breve, no quiero que la investigación tome más de la cuenta. El fiscal Blacquill espera respuestas pronto.**

- **¡Sí señor!** -El oficial tragó saliva. Era consciente que el detective se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, a pesar de su alegre forma de ser- **¡vine a informarle que debe presentarse en la oficina del fiscal jefe, señor!**

 **-¿Hm?-** Fulbright empezó a sostener el puente del aviador con cierta tensión- **¿ahora?, ¿justo en plena investigación de un caso?**

- **Se-señor, me temo que las órdenes indican que debe abandonar este caso definitivamente.**

-¿ **Oh?, no me digas que lo van a despedir** -Rió Athena a modo de broma para volver al detective más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- **¡¿Q-qué?!-** Exclamó Fulbright mientras volvía alzar los brazos de forma alarmante y parpadeaba aturdido.

- **No queda otra que ir y averiguarlo, ¿no le parece detective?** -Irrumpió Ema Skye, quien en ese mismo momento había sido asignada como el detective que lideraba la investigación- **Déjamelo a mí** -Concluyó algo cansada.

Fulbright posó los ojos en Athena con cierta preocupación. La abogada se encogió de hombros en respuesta y le dirigió una sonrisa con la intención de ofrecerle su apoyo. Dejando un suspiro, el detective saludó con su habitual sonrisa, ambos dedos apuntando a la sien y prosiguió a abandonar la escena.

Una hora más tarde el detective Fulbright había llegado a la oficina del fiscal. Aproximándose con cierta ansiedad al pasillo que comunicaba con el despacho del jefe, divisó una figura sombría apoyada en la pared del corredor. Blackquill percibió el sonido de sus pasos y dirigió su macabra mirada al detective, pero éste era inmune a cualquier indicio de intimidación que su compañero pudiera atentar contra él. El detective saludó con su habitual gesto y el fiscal carraspeó en respuesta.

- **¡Siento mucho la tardanza, fiscal Blackquill!-** Sonrió.

- **Hmpf, eso díselo al señor Edgeworth-dono** -Contestó de forma seca mientras apuntaba con un breve movimiento de su cabeza la puerta del despacho del fiscal jefe.

Fulbright hizo una pausa y respiró antes de golpear la puerta, pues el fiscal no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar. Un suave "pueden pasar" vino del interior de la oficina y ambos entraron sin más preámbulos.

- **Tomen asiento, por favor** -Indicó Edgeworth de manera cordial, pero con un tono imperativo camuflado en su sonrisa- **Seguramente ambos se están preguntado por qué he solicitado vuestra inesperada presencia en mi despacho** -Sus interlocutores asintieron en silencio, lo cual dejó margen al jefe para proseguir mientras se acomodaba en su lujoso asiento y unía ambas manos entrelazando los dedos. La vista fija en ambos visitantes- **Bien, solo quería cuestionarles acerca del estado actual de vuestra relación en el ámbito laboral.**

- **Todo marcha sin alteraciones, señor** -Respondió Blackquill manteniendo la mirada seria.

- **¡Nada extraño que reportar, señor!** -Reafirmó el detective.

- **Me alegra oír eso** -Respondió Edgeworth mientras una de sus manos meneaba la cucharita de azúcar hundida en su taza de té- **¿Té?-** El fiscal rechazó la oferta, pero el detective necesitaba algo que pudiera aliviar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta, así que asintió con gentileza. Mientras Edgeworth servía una taza de porcelana, Fulbright indicó que no le añadiera azúcar.

- **Imagino que no nos hemos reunido aquí solo para charlar de cómo va el día y tomar té fingiendo que no ocurre nada, ¿me equivoco?-** Interrumpió Blackquill descongelando el silencio que se había generado de un segundo a otro.

- **Cierto** -Asintió Edgewoerth- **También quería saber cómo se llevan fuera del trabajo.**

Los dos compañeros intercambiaron miradas incómodas. La dirección que estaba tornando esa conversación estaba lejos de resultar placentera.

- **C-creo que todo está bien, señor** -Se apresuró a decir Fulbright.

- **Permítanme discrepar acerca de vuestras afirmaciones, detective Fulbright** -.

- **¿Qué sucede, señor?-** Preguntó el fiscal al borde de levantarse de su asiento.

\- **Quiero seguir pensando que hice lo correcto en unirlos como equipo. Las respuestas y el profesionalismo que vuelcan en su labor son impecables y su desarrollo en los juicios es digno de elogio** -Comentó Edgeworth mientras se acomodaba las lentes- **Pero, últimamente los resultados se están viendo afectados por asuntos que guardan relación con vuestra interacción fuera del trabajo. Me gustaría que me aclarasen las dudas y analizar posibles respuestas para solucionar este pequeño inconveniente.**

- **Temo que no le sigo, señor…-** Contestó a la defensiva el detective.

- **Está bien, seré claro** -Edgewporth abrió uno de los cajones de su amplia mesa y extrajo una foto que hacía poco había sido obtenida gracias a la cooperación del personal que trabaja en la agencia del señor Wright. Era una foto de nada más y nada menos que Athenas Cykes, quien sostenía una deslumbrante sonrisa- **Ustedes tres tienen un conflicto que atender y resulta más que obvio que ambos sostienen un profundo interés en ella, pero ninguno ha obtenido una respuesta y…** -el fiscal hizo una pausa y sonrió con cierta diversión- **por si fuera poco, eso los ha conducido a ustedes a crear un lazo de rivalidad. Pero ninguno de los dos ha sido claro con ella, ni tampoco hay señales por su parte de tomar cartas en el asunto con vosotros.**

- **¿Qué significa todo esto?-** Respondió alterado el fiscal Blackquill tras ponerse de pie y casi tirar la silla al suelo. El detective tan solo se quedó hipnotizado mirando aquella foto mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, su silencio lo otorgaba todo.

- **Significa que ustedes dos, si quieren seguir manteniendo vuestro puesto de trabajo, deberán resolver este conflicto de inmediato. Esto no es obviamente una petición, es una orden. Durante este lapso de tiempo, vuestros cargos serán temporalmente suspendidos, tómenlo como una pequeña tregua** -Indicó Edgeworth mientras los señalaba con el dedo índice- **Pueden retirarse. Ah, y una cosa más, hay un mediador que se encargará de reportarme los avances y los guiará en este conflicto. Los está esperando afuera.**

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y se dispusieron a tomar partida. Antes de que el detective pudiera cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, agradeció al fiscal jefe por el agradable té.

Cuando Fulbright giró para conocer al mediador, se quedó tan mudo como su compañero al divisar una jovencita de atuendos particulares que les estaba dedicando una cálida sonrisa en aquél momento.

- **¿El mediador?-** Preguntó Blackquill creyendo que todo era producto de una horrenda pesadilla.

- **Así es, me llamo Pearl Fey. La misión que les encomendó el señor Edgeworth comienza ahora mismo** -Informó la niña mientras asomaba dos bolitas de papel que reposaban en la palma de su mano- **Tomen una bolita y ábranla por favor.**

Los dos hombres se encogieron de hombros y acataron la petición de la extraña jovencita. El fiscal Blackquill abrió la bolita y leyó en voz alta con cierta confusión.

- **¿Pollito?**

A su vez, el detective Fubright abrió el suyo y leyó.

- **¿Princesa?**

Como si estuviesen sincronizados, ambos hombres miraron a la joven Fey con cierta inquietud.

- **Así es. La primera regla consiste en dirigirse a Athena usando esos dos nombres, usarán el que les corresponde a cada uno. Además deberán acatar las órdenes presentes en esta lista-** Explicó Pearl mientras sacaba una hoja y proseguía a leerla en voz alta- **El fiscal Simon Blackquill y el detective Bobby Fulbright tendrán un lapso de seis días en los cuales deben proceder con las siguientes actividades: Primero, deben recibir a Athena en cuanto regrese a la oficina tras terminar su día de laburo, donde deben prepararle la cena y desenvolverse de forma apasionada el resto de la noche** -La niña realizó una breve pausa para observar los rostros ruborizados de ambos participantes y prosiguió- **Segundo, deben encargarse de despertar a Athena y escoltarla hasta el trabajo. Tercero y como último, deben asistir a una cita romántica con ella-** Concluyó sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Tanto el detective como el fiscal quedaron en absoluto shock. Si el día había empezado de forma perturbadora, de la misma forma finalizaría, dando comienzo a una serie de sucesos difíciles de olvidar tanto para ellos como para la _víctima_ , la señorita Athena Cykes.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

- **No tengo que recordarles que deben ser románticos todo el rato, ¿no?** -Exigió Pearl- **Todo esto consiste en cumplir el papel del novio perfecto.**

- **Hmpf, debo admitir que a pesar de ser una completa pérdida de tiempo y una descabellada idea salida de una mente tan fantasiosa como la vuestra, lo encuentro todo un desafío** -Sonrió Blackquill con aire calculador.

- **Uhm, esto…-** El detective Fulbright caminaba con expresión de puchero y sus dedos índices jugueteaban por la pena que se encontraba experimentando en aquel momento- **La…la señorita Cykes, ¿sabe algo?**

Pearl al notar el nerviosismo del detective sonrió con crueldad. Ver a un neurótico de la justicia y un fiscal gruñón preocupados por asuntos amorosos no era algo tan común de ver.

- **Nada.**

Los ojos del fiscal desprendieron ese brillo asesino tras escuchar esa palabra y se apresuró para alcanzar la salida del gran edificio. El detective escapó un ligero gemido.

Una vez en la calle ambos hombres cruzaron miradas intensas. Ese era el punto de partida, el día estaba por terminar y ambos debían apresurarse en llegar a la agencia sin rodeos. Pero antes de partir cada uno por su camino, pues era obvio que no seguirían aguantando compartir más espacio juntos, Pearl los detuvo.

- **Una cena romántica. Será mejor que se den prisa antes de que cierren las tiendas y supermercados y consigan el material. Ah, y están obligados a llevar un delantal de cocina** -Indicó la jovencita con un brillo difícil de pasar desapercibido en sus ojos- **Los encontrarán en la agencia. Yo que ustedes, echaría a correr ahora mismo.**

Tanto el fiscal como el detective palidecieron ante la idea de tener que recibir a Athena en semejante atuendo, pero no había mucho tiempo que perder cuestionando el sentido de la vida, así que sin más que decir, corrieron en sentido contrario perdiéndose en las innumerables calles de la ciudad.

Pearl, por su parte, comenzó a dirigirse a la agencia, pero casi al instante encontró la mejor visión del día: Phoenix y Maya estaban fuera sumergidos en lo que parecía una agradable conversación. La chica se acercó a la parejita para saludarlos.

 **-¡Señor Nick y Maya la mística!** -Exclamó mientras agitaba la mano con entusiasmo.

- **¿Pearls?, ¿qué haces aquí?-** El señor Wright arqueó una ceja en señal de curiosidad y Maya dio un brinco de sorpresa.

- **El señor Edgeworth me encomendó una misión** -Explicó mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus mejillas y soltaba una sonrisa adorable.

- **¿Una misión?**

- **Ya verán de qué se trata en la oficina** -Guiñó a la parejita, quienes ya presentían algo sospechoso. Ambos se miraron confundidos y alzaron los hombros en respuesta mientras se dirigían junto con Pearl hacia la oficina.

El fiscal Blackquill llegó a una tienda pequeña y entró sin pensárselo dos veces. No precisaba de mucho tiempo para pensar qué prepararle a Athena, así fue que decidió cocinar lo que más le gusta a él, _soba noodles_. Tras acomodarse en la fila de los clientes, un gesto de lunático asesino bastó para que la cajeta acelerase el proceso y cobrase cuanto antes a ese siniestro y aparentemente peligroso señor. El resto del dinero que llevaba encima fue destinado en pagar un taxi. Mientras tomaba asiento en la zona trasera del coche, pensó que había llegado a un punto en el que no sabía qué se le estaba agotando más rápido, el tiempo o el aire.

Fulbright, por su parte, tarareaba despreocupado mientras repasaba las estanterías de un supermercado mientras una sonrisa ingenua permanecía en su rostro. Al contrario que su compañero, había optado por una cena bastante norteamericana pero que no sobrepasara lo ordinario: unas alitas de pollo en salsa y una guarnición de puré de papas con especias daría la talla en una ocasión de emergencia. La tranquilidad con la que realizaba sus compras se debía que a diferencia de Blackquill, el tenía a mano un vehículo particular, un coche patrulla.

Trucy Wright se encontraba en la agencia mirando la televisión con el control a punto de crujir en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha se dedicaba a tantear unos tentempiés. Estaba absorta intentando descifrar un truco de magia de un show que solía seguir en horarios tardíos. Cuando el timbre sonó, la joven maga apagó la televisión y se apresuró en recibir, según ella, a su alocada familia, pero el resultado fue un poco inesperado. Un hombre en traje blanco y aviador acompañado de otro un poco más alto y en prendas oscuras cruzaron miradas de incertidumbre con la maga. El atuendo de la joven provocó dudas entre los señores, quienes pensaron por un segundo si se habían equivocado de dirección, pero no había duda alguna que esa era la agencia del famoso abogado Phoenix Wright.

- **¿Uh?-** parpadeó Trucy- **Disculpen señores, pero está cerrado ¿Buscan a los famosos abogados o a la talentosa maga Trucy Wright?**

El detective soltó las bolsas de la compra e inició su saludo habitual para automáticamente sacar a relucir su placa a la vez que esbozaba una intensa sonrisa.

- **¡Soy el detective Bobby Fulbright y el señor que me acompaña es el fiscal Simon Blackquill!, ¡estamos aquí para ver a la señorita Cykes!-** Trucy se sobresaltó tras escuchar al detective hablar con mucho volumen y entusiasmo- **¡lamentamos irrumpir a estas horas, pero estamos en medio de una misión muy importante!**

- **¿Buscan a Athena?-** Sonrió la maga mientras hacía desaparecer la placa del detective con un chasquido de dedos- **Estará por llegar muy pronto, si es muy urgente les dejo pasar** -Informó mientras sacaba la lengua y les abría paso.

- **Hmpf, Foolbirght, tan despistado como siempre, ¿dónde acaba de parar esa placa de la que tanto alardeas?** -Gesticuló en una arrogante sonrisa el fiscal.

- **¡Por la justicia!-** Exclamó el detective mientras alzaba los brazos alarmado- **¡¿dónde está mi placa?!**

Trucy sonrió. Había logrado desviar la atención de ambos para evitar que fijaran la vista en el desordenado lugar. Con perspicacia, la maga sacó sus braguitas mágicas y las plantó frente a los dos hombres que no tardaron en ruborizarse ante semejante acto.

- **¿Se refieren a esto?, ¡y un, dos tres!-** La joven sacó tres objetos que los habitantes de esa oficina habían dado por perdido hace meses, de los cuales uno era la placa y los otros dos eran un reloj y un par de auriculares.

- **¿Cómo…?-** Estuvo por preguntar Fulbright mientras rescataba su placa, pero Trucy no le dejó terminar la frase.

- **¡Es magia!, ¿les apetece un show improvisado mientras esperan a Athena?**

- **Ja, debo admitir que eres buena** -Dijo Blackquill cruzándose de brazos- **Pero no disponemos de tiempo suficiente para entretenimientos.**

Fulbright tomó un par de delantales que había cerca del televisor y los observó con brevedad. El primero que agarró era de color blanco con pollitos estampados mientras que el segundo tenía un Tejón azul bordado con mucha paciencia.

- **Hm. Señor Blackquill, creo que este es de su estilo** -Sonrió mientras le pasaba el delantal de pollitos a su compañero y rival.

- **Hmpf, veo que los diseños fueron pensados con cuidado.**

Los dos hombres se dispusieron a despojar las prendas innecesarias antes de comenzar la labor que tenían pendiente. El detective colocó con delicadeza su chaqueta blanca en un ropero situado cerca de Charlie y dejó sus guantes en el bolsillo. Blackquill imitó a su rival retirando su larga chaqueta y el chaleco. Trucy, por su parte, no puedo evitar abrir la boca ante semejante escena que finalizó con el detective arremangándose la camisa roja y colocándose el delantal al igual que el fiscal. Un silencio incómodo se generó cargando el ambiente de tensión.

- **Esto…¿señorita Wright?, ¿sería demasiada molestia tomar prestada la cocina?...Tenemos que…** -El detective realizó una pequeña pausa para recomponerse de su vergüenza, aunque su rubor estaba lejos de desvanecerse- **Debemos preparar la cena para la señorita Cykes.**

 **-¡Vaya, vaya!, ¡así que se trataba de eso!** -Trucy golpeó ligeramente su chistera- **Está bien, pero no hagan desastres, ¿de acuerdo?**

- **Me aseguraré de que este incompetente no haga estropicios o me encargaré personalmente de cortarlo con mi espada** -Aseguró el fiscal Blackquill lanzando una mirada asesina a su oponente, quien contestó con una carcajada.

La preparación de la cena tomó unos veinte minutos, un tiempo récord que ninguno de los dos se había siquiera imaginado.

Por otro lado, Athena se estaba aproximando a la entrada cuando se percató de la presencia de un coche patrulla aparcado justo en frente. Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella mientras muchas preguntas se elaboraban con suma velocidad en su mente a la vez que su mano extraía las llaves para abrir la puerta. El sonido fue percibido por Trucy quien miró divertida a los dos caballeros aproximarse a la recepción con sus adorables delantales puestos.

- **Me parece que ha llegado** -Guiñó la joven maga.

 **-¡Trucy!, ¿Qué suced…?-** Athena enmudeció a la vez que su preocupado rostro se transformaba en uno de sorpresa tras reconocer a los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella.

- **¡Bienvenida seas princesa mía!-** Saludó el detective llevando sus dos dedos arriba como de costumbre. Sin embargo, Blackquill miraba al suelo mientras parte del cabello ocultaba su mirada, por lo que el detective tuvo que darle un codazo en el costado con la intención de generar una reacción.

 **-¡Agh!, oh…bi-bienvenida p-p-pollito** -El fiscal estaba al borde de saltar por la ventana, pero logró sacar fuerzas para quedarse en el lugar.

- **¿Uh?, ¿Simón?...¿Detective Fulbright?-** Titubeó confusa la abogada **-¿Qué están haciendo aquí, por qué me llaman así y por qué están vestidos de ese modo?**

 **-Oh, esto…¡Pensamos que sería bueno reunirnos y cenar juntos!, ¿no te parece?-** El detective por poco termina tartamudeando como su compañero.

- **Sí, esto… Por favor, no hagas demasiadas preguntas Ath…pollito** -Rogó Blackquill al borde de atragantarse.

Trucy soltó unas risotadas y casi aterriza en el suelo.

- **Amh, ¿está bien?**

Para el alivio de ambos, obtener esa respuesta de Athena fue más que suficiente. Trucy le indicó a su amiga que se sentara. La abogada no terminaba se sorprenderse al encontrar la cena servida.

- **Lo hemos preparado nosotros, espero que sea de tu agrado** -Explicó el fiscal.

- **¿En serio?, aquí está pasando algo muy rar…**

- **¡No pasa nada!, ¡anda, cenemos!** -Interrumpió Fulbright mientras pinchaba una alita de pollo y lo introducía bruscamente en la boca de la pobre.

- **¡Careces de tacto, Foolbright! ¡A pollito le gusta el soba, no las alitas de pollo!**

- **¡Pero qué dice señor!, ¡lo hice con todo mi amor!-** Se quejó mientras las lagrimas arrimaban sus ojos y sus mejillas se llenaban de aire.

Athena a punto de ahogarse escupió el trozo de carne y se levantó bruscamente.

- **Lo…lo siento chicos, creo que no tengo mucha hambre** -Se excusó la joven mientras lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Trucy quien se encontraba lejos observando la escena son suma atención.

- **Hmpf, según los planes, después de cenar debe desarrollarse una noche apasionada** -Advirtió el samurái listo para desenvainar la espada en combate. Con una expresión tímida comenzó a retirarse el delantal y la corbata.

- **¿Una qué?-** Se ruborizó la aludida.

 **-¡No tan deprisa!-** Gritó el detective estirando el brazo y abriendo la mano con el objetivo de detener a su adversario- **Sin ofender, señor Blackquill, pero usted no da la talla en este contexto.**

- **¿Dar la qué?-** Cuestionó Athena entrando en pánico.

El detective rodeó con sus brazos a la joven de forma posesiva.

- **Princesa, ¿le dije alguna vez que puedo ser tan apasionado en cualquier otro ámbito además del laboral?-** Susurró seductivamente al oído de la muchacha.

Athena no tardó en ruborizarse y cambiar su expresión a una de horror cuando su amigo se aproximaba para asesinar al detective. En cuesitón de segundos la ira se apoderó de la joven y Widget tomó un color rojo furioso.

- **¡Basta!-** Chilló Athena mientras agarraba a ambos con una fuerza inesperada **-¡Suficiente por hoy chicos!**

Tanto el fiscal como el detective terminaron con los pies en la calle y un portazo como punto final. Phoenix, Maya y Pearl, quienes estaban justo por entrar, se habían quedado quietos tras escuchar a Athena gritar y echar de la oficina a dos conocidos en frente de sus narices.

- **Misión fallida** -Comentó Pearl mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro con notable decepción.

Aquella noche, los trabajadores de la agencia Wright cenaron lo que Athena no pudo ni empezar.


End file.
